


Why I've stopped writing

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: The true story





	Why I've stopped writing

Depression and anxiety monopolize my life and I can't write for a couple months or years so I might never return.

Shrug.


End file.
